of wolf and woman
by gothicrocker2
Summary: woman running for her life stumbles upon her future
1. Chapter 1

Wow its been a long time since ive written.. but starting with this story I intend to do a lot more. I own nothing but my character who shall be named later. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.

"Hide, I have to hide!" her mind screamed at her as she ran for her life. Through the dark and gloomy corridors she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. They wanted her though she had no clue why, all she knew was she had to escape. Suddenly she hit something solid and stumbled backwards. With a loud "oomph" she fell staring up at a glaring face. "Found you now girl," she tried to back away "your coming with me" it said as it grasped her hair and pulled her up. She couldnt help but to scream.  
>At the same time only 15 feet away something was awakining. That something was Lucian. Angry and in pain, he slowly stood taking stock of any injuries he had sustained. "Those silver rounds came damn close to ending me this time." Lucian thought to himself. He was just wondering what remained of his pack when he heard a very feminine scream.<p>

Sorry the first chapters so short but it does bring some anticipation for the next hmm? 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here goes chapter 2 XD

Lucian ran towards the sound of the scream until he saw a woman being dragged by her hair. She saw him walk in and pleaded with her eyes for his help as he looked like the lesser of the two evils. "let her go." lucian growled. It startled and realeased her hair but ran to attack lucian. With a quick snap of his arm it was beheaded and its corpse fell to the ground. The girl started to run but Lucian followed her. "Wait." he said calmy. She looked behind her and saw lucian slowly walking towards her. She had the urge to keep running but then he collapsed. She very well couldnt just leave the man who saved her to die could she? She walked towards him and saw blood leaking from his chest. "oh god" she thought. She was afraid to move closer, but then she saw that he was out like a light. she walked to him and ripped a strip of her shirt off to wrap around his chest. "he's lucky... its barely bleeding but it could still get bad if not treated..." She sat down thinking of what to do. There was no way she could carry him to a hospital, she didn't even know where one was. She wasn't proficient in dealing with injured people either. So she decided to keep an eye on the bleeding and wait till he woke up. He wasn't bleeding to bad so he had time.  
>About 4 hours later lucian awoke to find the girl leaning on him and fast asleep. He carefully lifted her off to not wake her and checked his ribs, which had started bleeding again after beheading the creature. He noticed that she had ripped a part of her shirt off to bind his chest. He looked down at her somewhat tenderly then heard footsteps. "Not sure who you are or why they are after you but i suppose it will be yet to be seen whether i ere in bringing you or not." Lucian muttered as he lifted her into his arms and ran.<p>

"YOU LOST HER!" Lestam screamed. "YOU FOOLS!" "do you realize what will happen if we do not get her or worse if she falls into our enemies hands?" suddenly he grabbed one of his henchman by the throat and lifted him. "find her or i will be sure you breathe your last you worthless scum." "y-yes sir" he quickly replied than he and his group ran to regroup and search her out. It was a smart move on his part not to say who she was with, for he would already be dead he thought to himself with a gulp. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian carried the girl for what seemed like forever till he reached the den. He was looking forward to seeing his pack and learning what had happened after he was shot and what the story was with the girl. As he entered he saw a very sad sight indeed. Only 20 members of his pack remained. "Luke!" he called out. "LUCIAN! your alive!" luke replied as he ran to his leader. "Tell me, where is Raze? Did he not make it?" "He didn't come back with us sir." "Damn" lucian growled wanting to slam his fist into the wall but not wanting to wake the girl. All at once his pack swarmed around questioning him about the girl dangling from his arms. "She is not to be harmed. Anyone that tries... deals with me. understand?" everyone nervously shook their heads in agreement. "good." he muttered as he walked to his room. He layed her down on his bed then went to sit in the chair across the room, waiting for her to awaken so he could question her. She was running again, they were right behind her. She tripped and fell, realized she was done for. They closed in around her, but out of the mist appeared a wolf. With red eyes and glistning teeth, one by one the wolf slaughtered each being circled around her. It then stood to stare at her and its eyes flashed even brighter. Thats when she awoke and franticlly looked around her. "Ah, your awake finally." a voice said from the corner. she jumped and saw it was the same man that had rescued her, clad in a black leather vest, which revealed a good portion of his lightly furred chest. "Who are you? Where am I?" She quickly asked. "Safe, for now sweet but as for who I am, I believe I should ask the same of you and also inquire as to why the Death Dealers were after you." She looked at him warily, but then replied "My name is Soise. And as to why they are chasing me, I have absouletly no clue. You would think after two years I would figure it out, but I'm still as clueless as when they first showed up. Now who are you, and where did you bring me?" Lucian looked at her, slightly annoyed. "I am Lucian, and you are in my home, as I previously stated safe for now. And I suppose I do owe you for for staying with me instead of running." "Lucian," she said thoughtfully, "I suppose your welcome. I couldn't leave you there hurt. Not after you saved me and not after all I've seen that those things can do." Her expression darkened and her eyes went blank. "What dark place have I lost you to soise?" "oh... sorry I-I just can't help but to remember... what they did to my mother... and my little sister..." soise hung her head and a look of overwhelming horror and sorrow was written on her face. Lucian walked across the room and layed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but froze, a grimmace on his face. He saw it all. Saw her mother bled infront of her, her sister ripped limb from limb. He saw her scream as they moved towards her, then saw her every horror she encountered, till the moment he found her. He pulled away from her, tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry... I know no condolences could ever be enough, but you have mine." "Thank you." she whispered as she wiped the tears from her eye. "I lost someone to their kind as well. We were to be married. She carried my child. She was killed... by her own father infront of me and all I could do was scream and watch her die." tears now streamed down his face. She didn't know why, but she grabbed his hand and craddled his head against her, murmuring words of comfort. When his tears finally subsided he thanked her then commented, "you know, I have never seen a vision without..." "without what?" she asked. "Nothing. Nevermind. You must be hungry, I will go get you some food." with that he left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Lucian hurried out, Soise was left to wonder about what lucian would not say and why it upset him so much. After a couple minutes of trying to figure it out and coming up with nothing, she resigned herself to studying the room. It was a rather plain looking room with stone walls and without windows, but it did have some touches of class here and there. There was a long rectangular wooden table with papers scattered on it, with black velvet seated wooden chairs. On a bookshelf with a surprising lack of books sat a bronze candelabra sat on top of it. The bed was dressed in black satin covers and pillows. She noticed now how the bed had a lingering trace of lucians scent. "Like woods and spice." she thought. Without thinking she pulled the pillow to her nose and inhaled his scent. She found she rather liked his scent, it comforted her. The door creaked open and she hurredly put the pillow back as Lucian walked back in with a tray laden with thich slabs of cold ham and what looked like roast beef, a warm bread roll and a cup of tea. "Here we are. I hope you have an appitite." he said as he placed the tray on the bed infront of her. "I am, thank you." She giggled to herself for a moment, making lucian give her a confused look. "oh sorry, this just reminds me of the books I used to read. Its so... medieval." she said giggling again. "And what kind of books where those?" Soise blushed then replied "hisorical romance novels." She looked down at the tray again to avoid his eyes. She had always been embarassed about her almost obsession with romance novels. Lucian hid a grin and sat down in one of the chairs as soise started eating. He crossed his legs and put his hand to his chin. "So... I must decide what I am to do with you." She looked up from her food to give him a questioning look. "I have caused you enough trouble already... I will just leave." she said nervously. Lucian shook his head and replied "There is no leaving. Not until I know why they are after you. Not only for your own sake, but for me and my pack...I mean groups safety." She looked at him even more confused then before. Soise opened her moth to question him but he stood and walked out of the room muttering that he needed to speak with someone. She sighed and returned to her food. Would he never trust her? This concerned her as well and she wanted to him walking out like was getting very annoying.

Lucian walked into the room where his pack was. "Payton!" he called. "yes lucian?" Payton approaced him and lucian continued, "Gaurd the door to my room. Let no one in or out. Is that understood?" Payton replied yes then walked off to gaurd the door. "As for the rest of you I will be back shortly." He walked out of the shelter and cautiously moved to find the one person who would have the information he sought, for he always did.

Hope you guys have enjoyed so far. Another chapter is coming soon. And please review, it helps to inspire me.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Lucian finally got to his destination. As he walked by he greeted his loaned out kin. He walked up behind a man sorting through a pile of scrolls. "Tanis." he said as the man jumped and turned. "Lucian, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Are you already low on UV rounds?" "No, I came here for some answers." he replied. "Ah,"tanis nervously said "what kind of answers?" "I have recently come upon a woman being chased down by Death Dealers, I need to know why. She says her name is soise. What can you tell me?" "Not much I'm afraid... Not much at all..." He hurriedly stated. "hmm then I suppose you can do without my protection... I will show myself out and take my pack with me." Lucian turned to walk out but tanis cried wait. " I truly cannot tell you much but I will tell you what I know..." Lucian turned back around as tanis continued. " She will bring her namesake. I can see by your confused look that you don't yet know the meaning of her name. Soise means change and that is exactly what she will bring and exactly what the Death Dealers don't want her and why they want her so bad. If I were you, I would keep her close and protected for if she falls... The lycans fall. That is all I can say." Lucian looked at him thoughtfully then turned and started to walk out. "Very well I suppose knowing that tidbit is better than nothing." With that Lucian walked out.

When Lucian walked back in to his hideout he asked if everything had gone smoothly and upon receiving a yes he nodded and walked to his room where soise was. He dismissed Payton and walked into the room to see soise curled up under the blankets and deep in sleep. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight. She started murmuring in her her sleep and he could have sworn he heard his own name. He moved closer to wake her and heard her murmur more clearly and he did in fact hear his name. He couldn't help but to smile at that too. Against his better judgement he leaned down and kissed her forhead. Lucian was confused. He hadn't had these feelings since... with that thought he turned and walked out, deeply disturbed.

She didn't know why but soise woke up with a smile she just couldn't get rid of.

Sorry its so short but I figured a little tidbit would be better than nothing, aand... maybe some reviews would serve to inspire me further ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, but ive been crazy busy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Lucian walked back into the room about 3 hours later with a tray laden with cold meats, cheese, bread fresh from the oven, and a warm pot of tea. "Sleep well?" He said as he walked in the room. Soise started and turned to look at him. She was still sittting on the bed and was so deep in thought she hadn't even heard the door open. "yes I did. Thank you."  
>He set the tray down on the bed. "Well then. I brought some more of your, as you say, medieval fare." He said with a wink. He didnt know why but it pleased him to see her blush. "Do you mind having some company?" "No, not at all." Soise stammered, as she scooted over to make room for him.<br>She guessed that had been his intention, seeing how heavily laden with food the tray was. Lucian sat down and picked up a thick slab out beef. "So..." they both started saying at the same time and apologized with a smile. Lucian let her talk first. "About me staying here..." Lucian cut her off and stated with a slight hint of irritation, "yes, after speaking with ...a friend of mine, I have decided that I will keep you here, under my protection." Now it was Soise's turn to get irrritated. "You've decided! And do I have no say in this? You spoke with your friend about what to do with me, but did you stop and consider what I want? What if I wanted to leave hmm? Would you force me to stay here against my will?" Lucian rose from off the bed, anger quickly boiling to the surface. "Yes I would... If only to insure the saftey of my pa...those that follow me." He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

The moment he left the room his anger calmed and he regretted what he said. He honestly didn't stop to think about what she wanted. He was thinking of his packs saftey and hers as well. Why did he get so angry at the thought of her leaving? He had only known her for a matter of days, but the thought of her leaving had insantly dampened his good mood, and without meaning to he had yelled at her.  
>He walked to his office and sat down at his black oak desk and after a moment, slammed his fist against it and laid his head in his hands.<p>

Back in her room, Soise was trying to ignore the angry tears threatning to fall. How dare he say he was going to force her to stay! She could understand wanting to protect his people, but what of her? He hadn't even cared what she wanted. And though she wouldn't admit it, it hurt her to know that she mattered so little in his opinion.  
>With a quick wipe of her eyes she stood up, having made her decision. She would be leaving tonight whether or not he liked it. She remembered hearing him dismiss the man that was standing at the door. Quietly she gathered up some of the food in a large napkin that had been left, and with great cation, snuck out of the room and started down the hallway.<p>

As she passed through the hall, which was almost eerily silent, she spotted a large stone window. Soise stopped to peer out of it and found herself shocked at how high up she was. It would be harder than she thought to sneak out of lucian's hideout. She followed the long dark hallway, occasionally seeing candles lit and fixed to the wall. "Bunch of good those do." she muttered to herself as she stumbled down the stone corridor. She held in a scream as she tripped and fell towards the stairs she hadn't seen till now. Instead she let out a loud "oomph" as she landed on something hard, but confusingly not the ground. Soise looked up to see a weathered face looking down at her. She hurried out of the hags outstretched arm that had caught her. All the hag did though was give an almost toothless grin, put her bent and bony finger to her withered lips, and let out a silent shh and walked down the stairs and out of sight almost as fast as she appeared. "pretty fast for someone that old..." Soise thought to herself. She continued down the stairs as quietly, and as carefully as she could till she reached the main hall.

It was a very large room with a single large wood table loaded down with food, meat mainly, in the center. On the walls were aged and torn banners from centuries long passed.  
>She was amazed at her luck, not a single soul was down there. She crept as silently as she could to the doors and cringed a little as it announced its opening with a loud creak. Still no one came running, she she slipt out the door and rushed on her way.<p>

After a while Lucian lifted his head and made his decision. He would go apoligize to her. He couldn't let her leave either, but he would apologize for being so angry with her. He stood up and started to walk to his bedroom that he had her in. With a sharp jolt to his chest, he realized the door was wide open. He ran in to see where she was, but she was nowhere to be seen. Lucian ran out of the room to where his pack was to discover her whereabouts. They all jabbered on about a crone calling them. He turned away frustrated and furious.  
>He would save the tounge lashing for letting her get away go till later, his first priority was to find her before she got hurt.<p>

Kione could not belive his luck. There was the girl walking out from Lucians ungaurded. He followed her through the dark woods for a bit to make sure she was truly alone. Sure enough she was.  
>Soise heard rustling bushes and walked faster. She imagined how furious Lucian would be when he found out she left. Her foot snagged on a root and as she fell she heard a rather menacing laugh behind her. Before she could even think to run, he was on her. With an ice cold hand over her mouth Kione whispered, "Now now little girl... stay calm and do as I say and you may yet live. Cross me and this will be your last breath." Never being one to listen or give up, she bit his hand and screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream startled kione, and soise took the opportunity to run. She ran all of 20 feet before getting struck in the head. Her last thought before she blacked out was that she was a damn fool.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucian ran out of the hideout after ordering 10 of the best trackers in his pack to help him find soise. He ran towards the woods alone and let the change take him. It was hard to find her scent but he managed to, as well as a very familiar scent..."Death Dealer..." he thought to himself as he let out a snarl.

He had to find her before it was too late. After about an hour of running, her scent dissapeared. Lucian slammed his clawed fist against the ground and started smelling the air. "damn! not a single trace." he thought to himself.

All of a sudden there was a rustling in the trees behind him. Fangs and claws beared, he was ready to fight... untill he saw an old grinning crone step out from the dark overgrowth. "Looking for something wolfy dear?" the old crone rasped. Lucian changed back to a more human form so he could speak and replied, "Have you seen a girl running through here? She's rather short with long dark hair and blue eyes..."

The old crone cacleked loudly then limped towards lucian with a crooked grin on her face."I know where girly is, but why should Hen Waig tell wolfy? Hmm?"

The old woman cackled again and lucian, fighting back his anger forced himself to reply. "She is in grave danger and I must find her." Once more the crone cackled and with a glint in her eye she shrieked, "Taken away, hidden away, poor lost wolfy, but Hen Waig knows. She does indeed. But you shant know till the time of need."

Hen Waig showed a crooked toothless grin and then proceeded to turn and start walkin away, but lucian grabed her bony shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"LIsten to me old woman," He roared, "This IS a time of need! I NEED to find her before she is harmed! Now if you know where she is tell me or I swear...!"

Lucian never finished what he was saying. The woman placed her long bony finger on his chest and he could not move. When she lowered her hand lucian collapsed.

"How dare you speak to Hen Waig in such a manner, and to threaten no less! You know not whom you deal with, whom you vex!" All lucian could do was stare up at her as she ranted.

"Fool, unthinking, uncivilized, ireful fool! Well then, let's see what type of fool you are." She then place her hand atop his head, muttered an few unintelligible words and closed her eyes. After a minute she removed her hand and the grimmace on her face turned into a wide grin. "Ahh, I see now," she taunted, "a fool stricken. That is one of the worst kinds. But Hen Waig is forgiving, and will allow a forlorn fool a second chance. Up on your feet wolfy, you have a long way to travel and a short time to do it. They rest for now but will move on soon. A gift I give you, the most priceless gift of all!" She laughed as lucian rose to his feet and stood before her. "Knowledge, that is my gift.

You will know the way when you see it. Do not let your eyes be decieved, nor wander about blindly. The hunt is on dear fool!"

The last thing he remembered after she laid her hand on his head again was a bright, blinding golden light behind his eyes, then darkness.

When soise opened her eyes she saw spots of red. She went to wipe her eyes but realized her hands were tied behind her back. She also realized she was laying on her side on hard dirt. "Finally awake I see." sneered her captor. "Shame I had to knock you out, but I warned you." Her captor walked over to her and she saw his face in the dim light of the dying fire. It was pale and sharply angled. She would have mistaken him for human but those eyes... she always saw them in her nightmares. She almost cringed away, but her captor grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't have a clue why he wants you so bad, your just a pathetic, puny human girl." he shook his head "By the way, don't anymore of that pointless screaming... I' ve made it so no one can hear or see you."

He let her face go and walked over to the fire as her face dropped to the ground. He chucked a half-cooked peice of meat at her. It landed right by her head. "I suppose I cant let you starve, seeing as how he wants you alive, but I figure I'll have you eat like the animals you've been around. Ah judging by the confusedlook on your face you don't know yet. Bunch of beasts all of them...but I'm certain you will learn that in time." With that, he walked away and sat by the fire.


End file.
